


i will read every chapter

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [25]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, How Do I Tag, Idk how to end things, M/M, Please read, Romantic Soulmates, Time Skips, dedicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "you don't need to know sign language for this eric."
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ji Changmin | Q, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i will read every chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KFan3131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFan3131/gifts), [softric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=softric).



Eric looked at his arm in shock, the sloppy handwriting burning his eyes. His soulmate was...His soulmate was _deaf_.

It all made sense now, all the weird behaviors the mysterious new kid had. It was because he was deaf, and didn't want anyone to know. 

Juyeon's arm felt numb, even if Eric had wrote to him, he felt that he wouldn't feel it. He just continued to stare at his math teacher, more so his math teachers back. There was a reason Juyeon hated Math Class. The teacher never talked facing forward, even with his hearing aids he couldn't understand what she was saying because he couldn't read her lips. 

He was oblivious to everything around him, just aimlessly staring at the clock waiting for it to turn to 11:55 a.m. 

That's when class ended, and when lunch was. Lunch for everyone. Including Eric. 

"Eric!" Hyunjoon whisper shouted hitting his friends arm. The bell was about to ring for their class that got out at 12;00 p.m. exactly. It started late so they got out 5 minutes later. 

"Huh?" Eric mumbled snapping his head towards his friend. 

"New kid is staring at you." Hyunjoon exclaimed quietly. 

Eric blushed glancing at the boy leaning against Eric's locker looking at him admirably. He glanced back down to write a note for the boy to read but when he glance back up. 

Juyeon was gone. 

"Hey Eric, what the fuck is Hyunjoon talking about when he says that new kid was staring at you?!?" Kevin exclaimed running over to the boy. 

"His name isn't 'New Kid'" Eric scoffed pushing his lunch around with his fork. 

"How do you know what his name is?" Sunwoo sighed exasperated. 

"He told me." Eric said, near crying. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the new kid was both his soulmate and not the criminal everyone thought he was. 

"Christ, Eric. How do you know he doesn't fucking talk?" Haknyeon whined. 

"He didn't verbally tell me, hyung." Eric said letting a tear fall out. He wasn't sure why exactly he was crying but he was. 

"Oh so our little Eric has a secret admirer, they must not know you have a soulmate already." Jacob smirked sitting in the grass next to the group. 

"No." Eric was frustrated, "He's not a secret admirer. He knows about Juyeon." 

"Well then how the fuck do you know his name?" Hyunjoon laughed. 

"He _is_ Juyeon." 

No one was laughing anymore. 

Juyeon was in the bathroom, under the sinks, soundlessly crying. Eric probably hates him now. He had lost his chance with his soulmate. He was heartbroken. 

Juyeon jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. 

**'What's wrong?'** the mysterious boy signed, shocking Juyeon. 

**'Who are you?** ' Juyeon asked putting his hearing aids back in. 

**'My name is Lee Jaehyun, But you can call me Hyunjae.'** The boy, Hyunjae, smiled. 

**'Who are the ones behind you?'** Juyeon shook as he signed. 

**'The one with pink hair, is New, and the other one is Q.'** Hyunjae explained sitting down in front of Juyeon.

**'Okay**. **My name is Lee Juyeon.** ' Juyeon smiled, wiping his tears. 

**'Can you tell us why you're crying in the bathroom?'** New signed, sitting down. 

**'I messed up things with my soulmate.'** Juyeon signed disappointedly.

**'That's impossible.'** Q signed. 

"What do you mean, _he is Juyeon!?"_ Haknyeon shouted. 

"I told him to be careful with the new kid and he told me that he is the new kid." Eric explained rolling up his sleeves. 

As his friends gathered around to read the conversation Eric's mind wandered, why wouldn't Juyeon just say he's deaf? There were three other deaf kids in his grade alone, in fact they were all friends. 

Eric tried to come up with reasons in his head, maybe he didn't have any classes with them? But that was crossed out because the school always put special needs kids together in classes. 

Wait then _why wasn't_ Juyeon in the special needs class?

"Juyeon-ah. It will be okay, he' probably 'ocked but I'm 1000% 'ure he will under'tand." Hyunjae signed and spoke softly. 

"But he probably mad that I don't tell him, I deaf." Juyeon signed and spoke brokenly. 

"Hey! I thought the 'ame thing when I told my 'oulmate, but he wa' very under'tanding!" Q smiled as he spoke. 

"I don't think, Eric will react the 'ame way." Juyeon shook his head as tears rolled down his face. 

"Well of course he will! He my 'oulmate best friend!" Q patted Juyeon's back. 

Eric had figured out why Juyeon wasn't in the special needs class. 

For you to be in the special needs class, the school had to know that you needed to be in it. 

Juyeon and his family _didn't tell the school_ that he had to be in the special needs class. 

That's why he wasn't in the special needs class. 

**'Before we go get you your man, I have a question.'** New signed as Juyeon cleaned himself up in the bathroom mirror. 

Juyeon nodded indicating that New could ask the question. 

**'Why aren't you in the special needs class?'** He asked. 

**'My family don't want to except that I'm not normal.'** Juyeon explained as they started walking out to the tree where Eric usually sits. 

**'That sucks.'** Q frowned. 

Juyeon, New, Q, and Hyunjae were ten feet away from being in front of Eric. Juyeon's nerves were through the roof. 

"C-Can I talk to Eric?" Juyeon asked causing Eric to snap his head towards the elder. 

"Juyeon!" Eric shouted standing up and grabbing the boys hand. 

"Let' go 'omewhere else." Juyeon mumbled glancing at Hyunjae who gave him a thumbs up. 

The two walked hand and hand to the back of the school just a little way from the tree. 

'I love you, Eric. Please date me, we can get past the whole deaf thing.' Juyeon signed, Eric leaning against the wall in front of them. 

"Juyeon...I don't know sign language." Eric said sadly. 

"You don't need to know 'ign language for thi' Eric." Juyeon blushed eyes glancing at the youngers lips. 

"What do you me-" Eric was cut off buy Juyeon slamming his lips on his. 

After a second of processing Eric kissed back, wrapping his arms around Juyeon's neck. 

Juyeon pulled back, his lips red from Eric nipping at them, and a smile drawn across them. 

"Me, You, Date?" Juyeon asked smirking. 

Eric pressed his lips back onto Juyeon's, smirking as he did so mumbling a "Yes." against the elders mouth. 

***Five years later.***

"Eric, you can now read your vows." Chanhee smiled, as he was officiating the wedding.

"My prince charming, Juyeon. I remember when I first met you, I judged you by your appearance. I judged this wonderful book of you, but it's cover. But now that I've opened the book, I will read every chapter. _We_ will read every chapter in this new book, of us." Eric spoke and signed as he smiled widely. Juyeon had already told his vows. 

"Juyeon, you can now kiss the groom."Chanhee smiled proudly. 

Juyeon smiled and kissed Eric softly. Though they had kissed several times both still felt fireworks. 

"I now pronounce you, 

_**Mr. & Mr. Lee!" ** _


End file.
